Alone At The Sea, Stronger Together
by qopu999
Summary: Banzai and Salina escapes from a sinking ship in the ocean, during a terrible storm. Will they survive? Will they ever be going to see each other again? Can they come home alive?


"HELP!!" Salina screamed.

"SALLY!!!" Banzai yelled as he saw her cage falling overboard and down into the frozen cold water. He looked to his right, three men came after him screaming:

"DON'T LET THE HYENA GET AWAY!!"

Banzai looked down in the sea again, before jumping in, the water surrounding him, the cold the water brought to him, made him slower, but he swimmed as fast as he could to the cage.

Seconds before, he heard screeching voices and loud thunder, he saw the white flashes lighten up the sky. But now, all he could see was a deep, dark and a helpless friend in a horrible cage.

He grabbed the cage's handle and headed for the lock. He pulled and clawed with his claws to luck it up, but he needed to take a breath, but he was still under the water, and knew he had to leave her and let his girl sink down and die if he swimmed up to catch a breath.

But he didn't care, and tried over and over again. His grip around the handle began to loose, because he was getting weaker and weaker, because of his lack of air. But the long wait made him accidently breathing in water, and his lungs was almost filled with water.

Suddenly, something hard hit his head and his grip around the handle loosened. He sank deeper and deeper. Unconsciousness had coming to him, he didn't hear someone was trying to get out, he didn't see the one he loved sinking. Now he was sinking down, letting the water taking over him and finish him once and for all.

Seconds after a shadow swum up to the helpless hyena, she had finally managed to broke out, when she caught him in the scruff, he was too heavy for her to carry to the surface of the water, but she had to come up.

 _Seconds later…_

Gasping for air, Salina panted and put Banzai down on a floating fragment that came from the sunken ship who carried the rest of her pack members and other men and women with their families. Her eyes moving to her friend, he was freezing cold and barley moving a paw or breathing at all. She leaned over him to try to wake him up and keeping him warm, hoping he was still alive.

 _Cold, wet and confused. He looked around and listened to the sounds of the waves, the voice and the girl that stood above him. From the distance he saw a female hyena crying over the body of her friend, who died. Which was himself, he could see himself lying completely lifeless and unmoving on the large fragment of the big ship._

 _He sighed and and looked over to his left. An unknown hyena walked over to him, he couldn't move or take a step, he was stuck where he was._

 _"Hello." The hyena said._ _"Uh, hi." Banzai answered nonchalantly_.

 _"What a pity your friend is crying." The hyena said again._

 _"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER, IS IT YOUR BUSINESS?!" Banzai shouted furiously with jealousy of a sudden. The hyena looked at him with calmly and laughing eyes._

 _"Jealous, huh? Well, you know she's been with me for awhile, before she met you. I was her "love at the first sight" in her eyes." The hyena scoffed._

("Banzai?")

 _"Are you?" Banzai snapped skeptically._

 _"Yes, and she didn't say that she liked you, did she ever say "I love you?"_

("Banzai? Are you awake?")

 _"Eh...Not really, but don't ya believe YOU are better than ME. I still got a chance on'er, how'bout you?" Banzai retored._

 _"Have you really got a chance on her, do you really think so after the terrible way you betrayed her, just leaving her and never return to the clan." The hyena laughed._

 _"I had to go, if I wasn't leavin' they'd killed me! What else should I've done?!" Banzai snapped furiously._

("Banzai, wake up, please say something!")

 _Suddenly, a huge pain went through his body and made him blind of pain. The hyena disappeared and the world went black…._

Banzai gasped as he opened his eyes and saw Salina was looking down at him. He breathed heavily and began to cough harshly as water came up from his lungs and onto the large fragment of the part of the ship's wall. The taste after the water that came up, was terrible. He was feeling sick the more he coughed.

After awhile of coughing up water, he collapsed on the the floor, breathing heavily and his sides were aching. He weakly looked over to the other side. All he could see was a big ocean and thousands and thousands of waves and dark clouds.

"Banzai, are you alright?" He heard Salina ask.

"Uh, maybe, I dunno. Hey Sally, do you remember when.." At the end of his sentence his voice weakened and his voice became a whisper.

"Remember when..?" Salina asked to help him finish the sentence.

Banzai stared at the horizon, waves clucking and the wind was howling through his ears.

Suddenly he heard the uncomfortable voice saying:

 _Say it, coward. It's now or never!"_

 _"Okay, okay, just give me some break, man!"_ Banzai answered quietly in his mind.

"Do you remember when you became a leader and I left?" Banzai asked.

"Yes, I do." Salina replied.

"...I'm sorry I left ya, man. I let you down, didn't I?" Banzai apologized.

"Don't worry, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything even if you're the strongest, it doesn't matter in this case. It depends on your ranking, you didn't have any at all, if you stood up against them, they'd killed you with all right." Salina explained gently as she saw he looked even worse, he was getting sicker.

"Really.. You're not just saying this because I am not well, do you?" Banzai asked her, she saw the look of guilt were present in his eyes.

"No.. I mean it Banzai. It wasn't your fault. I'm so happy we're together, I can't be happier." Salina replied. Banzai smiled weakly at her and laid his head in his forepaws and slowly drifted off in an attempt to get some sleep. But he was shooking by the cold, and when he opened his eyes, they hurt and gave him headache.

He looked at Salina again. She smiled and he smiled weakly back at her.

 _Some hours later…_

 _The thunder clapped. The rain poured down. The wind howled loudly as it blew through the waves. Banzai and Salina struggled to stay together, but lost each other when the biggest wave hit them and separated them….._

 _The next morning…_

Salina yawned as she peeled her eyes open to see that she wasn't in the sea anymore. She was on the beach. The palms' leaves waved along with the wind, the birds screeching hungrily after fish as they flew in the air, waiting for the moment to attack.

She looked around.

"Where's Banzai?" She asked herself quietly. Suddenly she heard some blubbering and saw a male hyena who also laid on the beach, but with its head in the water. Salina hurried over to the hyena and dragged him out of the water and put him on the sand where she was. He began to cough up water.

"Thaddks, Salidda. I'bb glad you're okay. I thought you'd drowdded." Banzai said as he coughed up more water.

"No problem, Banne. How are you feeling?" Salina asked.

"Well, I'bb..Ah..ACHOO!" Banzai answered as he sneezed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Salina asked again with a sceptical smile.

"Sure madd.. I'bb fidde...ACHOO!" He replied.

"Well, if you say so." Salina giggled, but looked a little sceptical. Banzai sighed in relief.

 _"Good thing she bought it."_ He thought to himself.

Banzai slowly began to walk. Salina walked after him while asking:

"Um..Banzai? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I doddt kddow yet. But I thiggk we're goggig hobbe." Banzai replied. She nodded and walked with him.

"Hey, Sally. What happedded to the others?" Banzai asked confusedly. Salina looked at him with a gloomy smile.

"Banzai, let's say that they are just not here. They are somewhere else."

"What?! Aredd't they?" Banzai asked, understanding what she was talking about.

Salina nodded.

"Are they dead?" Banzai asked her, she hung her head low and nodded. He looked away from her awhile, but later turned back to her. A blank expression was present on his face.

"Don't worry, we'd still be together." Salina told him.

Banzai nodded but didn't care much about her comment and asked:

"How baddy did we lost?"

"Only Shenzi and Ed." She replied, his expression turned from blankly to defeated.

"I give up, Ddow I've lost bby very best friedds." Banzai said, looking down at the ground.

"We still got the others, and we got each other." Salina said to try to cheer her friend up.

"I kddow , I kddow. I bbean it's ddo idea to look for Sheddzi add Ed. They're dead after all." Banzai answered. He looked down at the ground again, a single tear running down his cheek.

Salina leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt his shivering body nudging hers. Her warmth was coming to him, giving his cold body a moment to relax.

"Don't, we're always together. I'll never leave you." Salina whispered quietly to Banzai, who sighed deeply.

 _"What are we goin' to do?"_ Banzai thought to himself.


End file.
